ITELDES THE ASSASSIN
by Shadowing Dragon
Summary: Iteldes edward altair and ezio all set out on a quest for adventure bay. Luckly for them edward is a commander of a ship. They plan to wipe out the templar class of people but as far as they know there is no templars in adventure bay...
1. Chapter 1

"Alright lads climb aboard" Edward said

"Where we going" i said

"To adventure bay i heard of no templars there so we should be safe" he said

"Arent we trying to kill templars edward"? Ezio said

"Yes but there could be some ther could not ... ok everyone get on or get left!"

So we all get on

"Wheres altair?" Ezio said

"Right over here" he said standing right next to ezio

"Oh" he said

So we set course for adventure bay and left havana.

"Wheres a man-o-war ill take him on" i said

"Calm down iteldes in time we will run into one but for now go keep watch" edward said

So i climb to the very top of the ship and just stand there i saw everything. Once it got dark we had some bread and ale and the we all went to bed. Then i felt the ship move against the current then i got up and went outside to see. We were getting attacked by a ship but i was to tired to tell was it was. I loaded a cannon and fired i hit it but it fired back. So i shot again and i sunk it.

"Whats going on up here" ezio said

"Nothing go back to sleep" i said softly

Then he went back to the bottom then i followed. I wake up and found myself in deep blue ocean

"We're close" edward said

Then we saw a town in the distance

"Is that it?" Altair said

"Yes laddys thats it!" He said

Then we stopped

"What are we doing" i said

"We cant go further its to shallow we'll have to swim"

"Im good with that" i said

Everyone agreed. Then we swam for adventure bay. We finally got there but i layed down at the beach because i was tired.

"This is it? Kinda small" altair siad

Ezio agreed

"Altair shut up its fine ok its fine" edward said

"I think its perfect" i said

"Iteldes your a kiss ass" ezio said

"Id rather be a kiss ass then a yersh" i said

Then we all laughed and headed to town. We walked around and saw some pups ride cars.

"Pups ride cars, yup this town is fucked up lets go" ezio said

"Maybe they are heros i mean every town has a hero" i said

"Maybe..." ezio said quietly

Then a boy on an atv stopped.

"Are you guys lost cause i can give you directions" the boy said

"Nah im good you good edward?" I asked

"Im a sailor not a fucking scout" he said

"We are just looking for a place to stay for a while" i said

"Oh well if your looking for a hideout theres an underground hideout under a regular house if you want me to show you" the boy said

"Fuck that we're not taking that old shit what else" edward said

"Ill take it" i said

"No iteldes bad idea" ezio said

"Yea" altair said

"I have a place for you iteldes is it?" The boy said

"Yes" i said

"Well cya iteldes like i said build your communicator" altair said

"Ok later guys" i said

Then they left and i followed the boy to a lookout type thing with pups outside playing.


	2. Friends In Low Places

We finally reached the lookout when i saw all six pups the boy was explaining about on the way here. Then he stopped in front of the door and went below to park his atv.

"This place is bigger that shit it self" i said

The boy laughed

"Yea but it gets the job done" he said

Then the pups ran over to greet me

"Hi who are you" the dark brown pup said

"My name is iteldes" i introduced

"Whats that thing your wearing over yourself?" The brown and white one said

"Guys come on now not so many questions he just got here" the boy said

"Its ok i get asked that alot" i said

"My name is ryder in case you wanted to know" he said

No i didnt want to fucking know why would you bring me here and not tell me your name?

"Im chase" he said

"Marshall, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, and Rubble" chase introduced

"Hi" i said

They greeted back. Then ryder wanted me to come in the lookout so i followed him.

"You can sleep in here for tonight" he said

"Kinda small" i said softly

"Yeah but its temporary" he said

"Ok" i said

Later after i got done building my communicator

"Hello?" I said

"Hello..." i repeated

No answer

"Maybe if i adjust the sensor a little more" i said to myself

"Hello?" A voice said

"Who is this" i said

"Your mom whos this" it said

"Iteldes" i said

"Oh hey ya peice a shit hows it goin" altair said

I thought his voice was altairs

"Good and you"? I said

"Not bad we found a kickass new house" he said

"Did you liberate it altair?" I asked

"Yes" he said sadly

"You know you cant do that here right we are on vacation" i said

"Yea yea anyways im gonna go LATEA BITCH" he said

And i shut the lid to my communicator and went outside

"You know its dark out there right?" Skye said

"Yea i know im just thinking" i said

She sits next to me

"Tell me whats up" skye said impatiently

"Its nothin you would understand" i said

"Do you miss your mom or dad or girlfriend?" She asked concernedly

"I was forbiddin to have a family but my brotherhood killed them all because they were afaird that someone would go home and tell them that he was an assassin" i said

"Oh... sorry i didnt know" she said softly

"Its ok ive lived all my life without family so im used to this feeling of emptiness plus i think edward gives me enough as is" i said

"Yeah you guys are a colorful group" she laughed

"Yeah... well im going to bed i suggest you do the same" i said

She agreed then we both head to bed

I wake up in the morning to...

"MORNING BITCH... NIGGA WAKE THE FUCK UP" edward yelled

"Holy fucking shit guys really i dont know if i can hear today" i said

"Get your bitchass up we got shit to do bitch" edward said on the communicator

"Alright alright ill get up jez" i said half awake

"You better because if your not by the time i get over there imma cut you" edward threatened

"Ok ok ok im up im up but where do u want to meet" i said

"The town hall we found something..." edward said

I got up and ryder said good morning but i didnt say anything and i slipped on my black cloak and went to town hall.

"We found this" edward showed

"Holy shit holes in a fuckkit!" I said

Its was an assassination contract. Those are hidden through out the city and some are hard to find and one thing im good at is assassinating.

"Yeah worth gettin up early for huh"?

"Hell yes it is but whos gonna take it"? I asked

"You are iteldes" he said

Yes! I couldnt believe it my first kill contract i cant wait

"But you cant start right away" he said

"Why" i said

"Read the contract mothafucka" he said

I grabbed it and it read...

Tuesdays 6:00am to

So i have to do this tomorrow...

"Awww i have to do this tomorrow damn it..." i said softly

"Your welcome bitch" edward said

"Thanks" i said

Ok later bitch i gotta go to shit so see ya when i feel like it" he said

"Later mothafucka" i said

Then i went to the lookout and it was empty

Tomorrow...

"Alright lets get ready for my job" i said

Then i sneak out the door and go to the city hall a man with robes on came out and i compared him to the photo and it was a match. Then i jumped down and stuck him in the neck with me hidden blades and killed him. The others ran

I took a look at the picture again and i realized

"Oh shit" i said to myself

I assassinated the wrong person...


	3. The Meeting

"Fuck" i said to myself

I had drawn to much attention then i saw the paw patrol and i ran. I ran to a bail of hay it was small but it worked. Once everything was calm again i get a call on my communicator.

"Yo bitch" edward said

"What up nigga" i said

"Meet me at the dock we got ourselves a shit" edward said

"Im on my way" i said

"Hurry bitch" he said

I shut the lid to my communicator and left the hay. Later at the docks...

"What you want foo" i said

"Mothafucka tried to assassinate altair" ezio said

"He looks familiar..." i said

"What you mean bitch" edward

"Thats connor guys remember from england when we all went there for a vacation" i said

"Oh sorry nigga" edward said

"Its alright bitch" connor said

"What you been doin" he asked

"Im here for 3 days on a small vacation unlike you dumbasses" he said

"We are on vacation" altair said

"This is the only good one" connor said

"Why are you here for only 3 days connor" ezio asked

"Cause unlike you fools i have work back in paris to do" he said

"Paris what the fuck are you doin there mothafucka" i said

"Brotherhood nigga" he said

"We are the only brotherhood though" edward said

"Nope theres arno and chea" he said

"Who the fuck are they mothafucka" altair said

"New assassins to the brotherhood" connor said

"I dont get along well with new people just so you know" i said

"Yea yea yea mothafucka we know bitch" edward said

"Alright i bettet get going then" i said bordly

"Latea mothafucka" altair said

"Bye and you guys say mothafucka way to much by the way" i said as i left

"YEA WE KNOW MOTHAFUCKA!" edward yelled

I went back to the lookout and the pups looked at me in a current way

"What" i said

"Was that call for you this morning" skye said

"Nooooo?" I said

"Mmhmm" skye said and walked away

"U should talk to her iteldes" rocky said

"Why" i asked

"Cause she needs someone there to talk to" he said

"Uhh ok ill talk to her" i said

Then their puptag flashed

"Ryder needs us" they said

They went up and i stayed down and i saw ryder by the puphouses

"Hm ryder didnt u call them up"

"Yeah i ment for them to turn around" he said

"Why didnt you just call them" i asked

"Shut up iteldes" he said

We both laughed and the pup ran outside

"I dont see him" rubble said

They i pointed to ryder and they all looked over

"Oh" they all said

Everyone laughed

"Get on your vehicles i have a suprise for everyone" ryder said

"Uhh i dont have one though" i said

"I know you will be staying here while we go on our rode trip" ryder said

"Oh ok" i said sadly

"Ok pups lets go" ryder said

And they all peeled off

"Bye" i said to myself soflty


	4. the decision

"Fuck" i said to myself

I had drawn to much attention then i saw the paw patrol and i ran. I ran to a bail of hay it was small but it worked. Once everything was calm again i get a call on my communicator.

"Yo bitch" edward said

"What up nigga" i said

"Meet me at the dock we got ourselves a shit" edward said

"Im on my way" i said

"Hurry bitch" he said

I shut the lid to my communicator and left the hay. Later at the docks...

"What you want foo" i said

"Mothafucka tried to assassinate altair" ezio said

"He looks familiar..." i said

"What you mean bitch" edward

"Thats connor guys remember from england when we all went there for a vacation" i said

"Oh sorry nigga" edward said

"Its alright bitch" connor said

"What you been doin" he asked

"Im here for 3 days on a small vacation unlike you dumbasses" he said

"We are on vacation" altair said

"This is the only good one" connor said

"Why are you here for only 3 days connor" ezio asked

"Cause unlike you fools i have work back in paris to do" he said

"Paris what the fuck are you doin there mothafucka" i said

"Brotherhood nigga" he said

"We are the only brotherhood though" edward said

"Nope theres arno and chea" he said

"Who the fuck are they mothafucka" altair said

"New assassins to the brotherhood" connor said

"I dont get along well with new people just so you know" i said

"Yea yea yea mothafucka we know bitch" edward said

"Alright i bettet get going then" i said bordly

"Latea mothafucka" altair said

"Bye and you guys say mothafucka way to much by the way" i said as i left

"YEA WE KNOW MOTHAFUCKA!" edward yelled

I went back to the lookout and the pups looked at me in a current way

"What" i said

"Was that call for you this morning" skye said

"Nooooo?" I said

"Mmhmm" skye said and walked away

"U should talk to her iteldes" rocky said

"Why" i asked

"Cause she needs someone there to talk to" he said

"Uhh ok ill talk to her" i said

Then their puptag flashed

"Ryder needs us" they said

They went up and i stayed down and i saw ryder by the puphouses

"Hm ryder didnt u call them up"

"Yeah i ment for them to turn around" he said

"Why didnt you just call them" i asked

"Shut up iteldes" he said

We both laughed and the pup ran outside

"I dont see him" rubble said

They i pointed to ryder and they all looked over

"Oh" they all said

Everyone laughed

"Get on your vehicles i have a suprise for everyone" ryder said

"Uhh i dont have one though" i said

"I know you will be staying here while we go on our rode trip" ryder said

"Oh ok" i said sadly

"Ok pups lets go" ryder said

And they all peeled off

"Bye" i said to myself soflty


	5. A Close Call

I didnt have to watch the lookout thats why they call it a lookout right? Besides im sure it will be fine. I get yet another call on my communicator

"What bitches" i said

"Uhh we need you in town we are getting attacked by the templars and we need your help" edward said

"Yea im on my way" i said

They might be a sack of dumbasses but they are still my friends unlike ryder.

"Holy shitty balls" i said quietly

I ran up a building and waited till the assassins came over by me. Then i jumped and killed two people all i had was my hidden blades dodging every move doing combo after combo then i got stabbed in the side of my leg and then i was hit in the back of the head. Knocked out.

I wake up in the front yard of the paw patrol saw ryder come out and the pups followed

"Oh iteldes what happened did you fall asleep on the job" ryder teased

I just pulled my hood over my head and started for town

"DONT MISS THE EXICUTION TODAY!" Ryder yelled

What? Hmm i better take a better check this out... my way.

In town

I saw a huge crowd of templars and ezio altair and edward about to get hanged i pull my hood tighter and walk towards them. People shoving me back and i cant get up there.

"Would someone like to pull the lever"? The man said

Then i tried to get up there shoving people past me

"How about you there in the black cape" the man said

Its not a cape... whatever. I go up there the assassins see my paw and they had hope unless i turned

"Do you need help young one here let me help you dear" the man said

He touched my paw i grabbed his arm brung him straight into my hidden blade and the blade landed in his eye. I cut all the ropes and we continue the fight... again.

"Split up" edward said

"No stay together it will be better" i commanded

"Ya" ezio said

Then we jump into the fight. Later when they flee from us by retreating the assassins went back home and i went to the lookout.

Ahh fuck i have minor injuries but nothing bad.

"Let me help you iteldes" marshall said

"Fine" i finally said

Then a pup appeared

"Who are you" i asked

"Im everest" she said

"Ahh are you new" i asked

"Yes" she said delightfully

"Well im iteldes nice to meet you... finally" i said

"Nice to meet you to" she laughed

"Ok i did the best i could do but no promise that you will heal all the way" marshall said

"Huh?" I said

I was completely lost because i always heal he never acted like this till this everest pup join the team i dont know and if that wasnt bad enough skye showed up. Yes the girl i was in love with. But she didnt say anything she walked right pasted me and went into her bed

"Is she ok?" I asked quietly

"No she is really upset" marshall said

"Damn i barely had time for her here lately. I wish there was something i can do for her" i said

"Start by spending time with her" marshall said

"Ill do my best" i said softly

"Well its late we best be getting to bed" everest said

"Ya i guess we will all just go to sleep now" chase said

"Marshall take his puppack and keys to his truck." I said

"Hand it over chase" he said softly

"Ok" he said sadly

Then he went to bed we all went to bed and i just lie awake wondering if she likes me.


	6. The Great Race

When i wake up in the morning i hear marshall in pain

"Ohhhh stop stop it hurts to much"

"Its going to marshall its a deep cut" chase said

What the hells going on now. I got up and went into the lookout and saw marshall bleeding from a cut.

"Stand back chase let me take over" i commanded

"No he needs help" chase said

"Thats what im here for chase" i said

Then i shoved him back and tore a rather large piece of cloth from my cloak and put it under the cut grabbed the achohol

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch but it will feel better and it will probably heal faster" i said

"Ok" marshall said nervously

"Shouldnt you use peroxide" skye said

"Why theres no infection" i said

"Thats not what its used for" she said

"Ok ready marshall" i asked

"Yes... no... i dont know... uhh... go just do it quick" marshall said

I poured the alcohol on the cut and he screams in agony and i cover the cut with the cloth and tied it

"Does it still hurt now" i said

"No" he said calmly

"Boom skye peroxide dosent always work" i said

Then everyone laughed

"Try to walk" i said

"Ok" he said

He got up and walked around

"It feels alot better" marshall thanked

"How did this happen" i asked

"This is marshall we are talking about" zuma said

"Right" i said

Then i got a call on my communicator

"Yo iteldes you there" edward said

"Ya go ahead" i said

"Meet all of us at the city hall when the paw patrol go and race" he said

"Race?" I said

"Yes" he said as he hung up

Then ryder entered the room

"Everyone outside i hace some news" he said

We all went outside

"Ok now it is that time of year pups that we test your driving skill and race aigenst each other i want to mind you all that it doesnt matter who wins as long as you have fun" ryder said

"Ya!" Everyone but me said

"Driving skill?" I said

"Iteldes you wont be racing with us because your not part of the paw patrol" he said

"Thats ok ill have enough time to watch you guys race tho" i said

"Huh?" Skye said

"Ya me and all of the assassins have our own race taking place today too" i said

"What do you guys do race to the super market and back" chase said laughing

Then everyone but me laughed

"No we race around the world using something obviously you dont have which is called parkour" i said

"Ehh?" Marshall said

Then everest showed up

"I have to use my assassin skills in order to beat the other in a race around the world and back here from city hall" i explained

"But that will take forever" skye said

"Yeah it will but what am i doing here besides using up a room here"

"But we will miss you" skye said

"Well take a good look cause it may be your last" i said

"What do you mean" marshall said

"The real name for this race is called the survival race it test our survival skill" i said

"Please dont die i beg you please show up here in one whole piece" skye said

"No promises" i said

"So whos ready to race jake is down there waiting for us" everest said

We all went down there and i just watched as they all raced alex to the finish line in one circle or throughout the town i dont know because i wasnt paying attention. Once chase won the race it was our turn to race. We marked a start and finish line on one line

"Ready to get your ass handes to you iteldes" altair said

"Yup" i said

I was more focused on skye because chase won that means they might do something while im gone i know i know shes not my girlfriend but i dont want to see her with another pup.

"Be careful iteldes!" Skye yelled

"Go iteldes go you can do it" marshall cheered

"Go iteldes" rubble said

"The race will start in 2 minutes" mayor goodway said

Edward's ezio's and altair's girlfriend's came up to kiss them and walked away then connor shea and arno showed up to race.

"Whats..." edward said

But i started to drift off and daydream about skye

"Iteldes!" Altair said

"Huh uhh ya whats up" i said

"You ok?" He said

"Yea im good" i said

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GOOOOO!" Mayor goodway yelled

I ran towards the building put my foot on the window and i heard the paw patrol cheer as i climbed up the building. Then once i made it up i ran and jumped to the other building and arno ate shit by well you might not want to know but he literally ate shit. Tonight i ran past some trees and i heard something a leapord definitely i ran faster even though my heart was pounding worse than a active coffee pot brewing coffee. Then the leapord lunges at me i flip it over me and stabbed it in the neck with my hidden blade then i climbed up a tree and fell asleep.

In the morning i got straight up and went so long story short about a week later im in brazil i dont know which part but i can tell its brazil. I remember that i can use any resources i can find right well what if i found a teleporter or a seed of telepathy or some shit like that. Then a man asked me

"Are you lost little pup" he said

"Uhh maybe" i said

"Use my trampoline and it will get you anywhere" he said

"Sounds dreamy" i said

"Oh it is my friend" he said

I get on and jump then it shoots me straight up and i went way past the clouds and then i fall back down.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" I yelled

then i saw adventure bay

"What the hell is going on here" i yelled

I lean towards the water abd the i plum it into the water. I finally went back up gasping for air and i swam for the assassins who were just meeting up with each other.

One we meet up we all look at each other then all 3 of us ran for the finish line the paw patrol was still there... wait... did they ever leave? Mayor goodway with the airhorn i ran as fast as i could and we all jumped at the same time and...

Ezio didnt make it

Altair didnt make it

Edward didnt make it

I dont kniw if i made it i didnt want to look

Then the whole town of adventure bay cheered

I looked up and my paw crossed the finish line.

"Iteldes wins the great race!" Mayor goodway announced

"Aww shit" i said without of breath

"I found some of the weirdest things" edward said

"I flew here" i said

"WHAT THE FUCK" altair said laughimg with the others

"Where is connor and shea?" I asked

"Connor was mauled by a tiger and shea fell off another building" ezio said

"Ah that would kill a man" i said

"ITELDES YOUR ALIVE!" Skye said happily

"Yes i am" i said surprisingly

"And you won" ryder said

"Ya i did" i said

"Lets go home" ryder said

"Good idea" i said

Skye wouldnt leave me for anything but i liked her company since i havent seen her in forever. Once we were back in the lookout ryder handed me a vest a hat and a puppack.

"Only if you want to iteldes its your choice" ryder said

"Ryder i would be honored to work for you under supervision and leadership but uhh x out the hat and you got a deal" i said

Everyone laughed

"Ok iteldes you are now the official member of the paw patrol" ryder announced everyone cheered then i got a call on my communicator.

"Hey iteldes congratulations bro ill see you later tho i got to go my girlfriend is... really riding me"

"Oh ok well good luck" i laughed

Later tonight...

I found a note on my bed and it read,

Dear Iteldes,

I am writing this to you just in case you returned but i better say this while i still have my confedence... im so scared... but... i like you a lot more than a friend will ever do. I hope you think about this before you say no.

Sincererly,

Skye

HOLY SHIT SKYE LIKE ME THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!

But i better get some rest you know being on the paw patrol and all.


	7. The Death Of The Assassins

I wake up the next morning and i rolled out of bed. The race really kicked my ass. I had gotten a call on my communicator this time it was bad news.

"Iteldes we need you now we are under fire!" ezio said

"Im on my way" i said

So i let ryder know and i go. I finally met up with the assassins and took cover.

"What happened?" i asked

"You know that race, well we wernt supposed to win it, yeah apperently they sent a strike force after us and they got lost" altair said

"Shit!" i said as ezio got shot in the leg.

"Ezio!" i yelled

"Ahh damn it im not going to make it"

"Are you fucking kidding me irs a shot to the leg you will be fine" altair said

We patched it up and he hopped to position.

"Ok i have a plan" i said

"What" ezio said

"Once they come further into the city we stand back and back like a triangle and fight because there is way to many to kill one at a time" i said

"I dont have any other ideas" ezio said

"We are surrounded there is no choice" altair said

So we stand at a triangle fighting off wave after wave. The Edward showed up.

"Edward!" we yelled

Then altair takes a hatchet up side the head. He is dead.

"What the fuck" i said

"Keep going!" ezio said

"Right" edward said

As we are striking down opponents i see ezio get cut where he got shot and stabbed through his head with a sword. He is dead to what the fuck! I stab him and flip him over onto another person and stab both heads.

"Nice move" edward said

As me and edward cut through people like a weed eater cutting paper.

Finally, edward falls. He was defending his face and stomach and someone got him in the legs. I turn a cut their head off at the exact time they slit his throat. He is dead.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" i said nervously

Is this it? Am i really going to die here? I cant. I... I cant just die. Not along side my assassins i belong to a creed but in the same hand i belong to the paw patrol. But can i go back there? Will it make a difference if i flee and even if so could i flee from this hoard? What the hell am i to do? Then i get cut in the back of my legs

"Ah!" i yelled

Then i started to think about skye and how she gave me the note that changed my life.

So i got an adrenaline rush and cut through people as fast as i could then everyone stops and makes a path.

"You fight well" says a unknown voice

"Huh" i said out of breath

"Ill let you live another day, its obvious you need a break, am i right"

"What are you planning" i said

"Dont fight me, boys take him and put him in the carriage" he said

They all of the sudden grab me and threw me in there and i went to the side of it.

"Let me out" i said

Then i was knocked out.

I woke up in this arena like stadium and a man stood next to me and said.

Your going to need a lot more than cloth of you expect to win." he said

He had a deep voice but i didnt argue with him

"Where am i" i asked

"Dont worry about it you in front of millions of people who came to watch you fight our leader and commander, Lord Harkshi"

"Why, why me" i asked

"Because your part of the assassins and they all must die for what they have done to the templars. We dont work for the templars nor assassins. We maintain peace in our cities and we intend to keep ot that way."

"My creed is dead what more is there" i asked

"Your blood" he said

"What if i win" i asked

"Highly unlikely but if you do manage to win then you will be set free. No boundaries, no trouble." he said

"I dont want to hurt anyone anymore" i said

"Then you shall die here in this arena" he said

Iteldes! The announcer said

"Showtime cheesecake knock em dead."

I walk out there with my blades and my swords and shit. It was overcast put here but the light sort of hurt my eyes. They stadium was huge and people were screaming and throwing stuff at me. I couldnt tell if they were people or soldiers.

Then we met in the middle and he stared at me.i said softly to him

"I dont want to fight anymore im done with the creed, im sick and tired of the blood and death, it isnt something i should grow up with" i said

"You have nowhere to go assassin if you surrender you will die at least im giving you a fighting chance."

I have to do it once more. One more time and ill be done for good.

I ready my weapons.

"Ready, and, begin!" the announcer said

We circled each other waiting for one of us to make a move.

At the lookout everyone was playing tag and running around having fun on their day off. And skye fell on top of chase when she went to tag him.

"Sorry chase i didnt mean to" she said

"Its ok skye but ill give you a 3 secong head start" he said

"PUPS COME QUICK" Ryder yelled

Then everyone raced in the house and saw me on tv

"Oh my gosh is that iteldes" skye said

"Yeah ryder said "and he is fighting the leader of some clan"

"Oh no" they said

"I hope he will be ok " rubble said

"I dont know" ryder said

We both finally mad a move and clashed together and he kicked me to the ground. I stood up as fast as i could and block myself. I charged at him and stabbed him in the top of the shoulder with my sword. He held his shoulder as he collapsed and i went in for the killing blow but he stabbed my through my head. Killing me. My body fell to the ground and i lay there lifeless as blood pours out of my head. He raises one sword and yells for victory and we went into the barracks to get patched up. They dragged my body back to the carriage and carried me to adventure bay.

"Mayor goodway?" he said " i believe this belongs to you"

And they hand me over. My eyes were still open so she shut them.

"Thank you" she said crying

Then they ride away. She went to the lookout.

"Here he is" Mayor goodway said

Ryder stared at me and looked away with tears in his eyes

"It was to soon he was a young pup" he said as he grabbed me

He held me for a while. Then they prepared my funeral the next day. When rubble got done digging my grave for me skye was off crying with everest

"If only i had more time... To show him how much he ment to me. Maybe things would be different" skye said

"Between you and him yes. His death? Not in the slightest." everest said

They put me in a coffin. Normally they wouldn't do this but since i had protected the city they felt like they owed it to me. On top of my coffin as the lowered me down they laid my assassins cloak over it and on top of the cloak was my puptag that ryder laid there.

"Goodbye Iteldes." everyone said crying.

The End


End file.
